Only You
by HatakeMurasaki
Summary: Yaayy! Penpik ke-2 ku! Tapi belum selesaii.. Buat yang review, belum bisa bikin requestnya soalnya ni penpik sebenernya udah lebih lama dari penpik pertamaku  sayang pt. 2 nya belum jadi     Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto    Review ya nanti...
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Karin Shirogashi.

Umurku 11 tahun.

Sejak kelas 1 SD, aku nggak boleh keluar rumah. Sama sekali.

Tanpa alasan apapun.

Aku sendiri heran, mengapa mereka melakukan hal itu.

Mungkin, nggak ada yang bisa ngertiin aku.

Mungkin, karena mereka lebih sayang kakak.

Kakak pintar. Bahkan bisa dibilang, jenius. Sedangkan aku...

Jauh dari pintar.

Setidaknya, itulah yang orang bilang padaku.

Bodoh. Tolol. IQ jongkok, dan lain-lain.

Padahal, aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi anak yang lebih baik.

Tapi aku nggak pernah dihargai.

Sama seperti kejadian saat aku berumur 10 tahun.

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun ibuku. Aku membuatkannya sebuah origami mawar dari kertas perak yang susah sekali kudapatkan. Saat ia pulang kerja aku memberikan origami itu kepadanya.

Tapi apa yang kudapatkan?

Nggak ada sedikitpun. Sepatah kata pun tidak.

Keesokan harinya, aku menemukan origami buatanku itu berada di tempat sampah.

Sepertinya nggak ada yang bisa mengerti tentangku.

Mungkin nggak ada yang mengerti kalo aku itu _free-spirited_...

Mungkin...

Yah, mungkin...

Sebenarnya, hari ini ulang tahunku. Tapi, karena aku nggak punya teman ataupun sahabat, jadi kukira aku nggak akan dapet hadiah.

Tapi ternyata aku salah.

Sebuah kotak terletak di atas tempat tidurku.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya adikku... Kuharap kabarmu baik-baik saja saat ini... Dari G. S." tertulis di kartu ucapan hadiah itu.

Kakak? Kakak nggak mungkin ngasi hadiah ke aku...

Lagipula inisial kakak bukan G. S.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membuka kotak itu.

Sebuah kalung yang sangat bagus terletak di dasar kotak tersebut.

"Kalung rupanya..." pikirku. "Kupakai sajalah kalung ini..."

Tiba-tiba jam di kamarku berdentang 9 kali.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Hoamm..."

Aku terbangun.

"Dimana aku?"

Kulihat pemandangan di sekitarku. Banyak pohon-pohon rindang yang tinggi.

"Wah, wah, wah... Shia Shiranui berada di sini rupanya..."

"Shia Shiranui?"

"Oh, rupanya mereka telah menghilangkan ingatanmu ya..."

"Ingatan apa?"

"Cari tahu saja sendiri. Sekarang aku akan mencoba, apakah kau lupa kekuatanmu..."

"Kekuatan?"

Orang itupun menyerangku. Tiba-tiba aku berubah menjadi monster dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau sudah bangun, Shia-chan?"

"Siapa itu? Dimana aku?"

"Shia-chan, ini aku Genma... Kamu ada di kamarku..."

"Aku nggak tahu kamu siapa..."

"Sepertinya ingatanmu terhapus untuk sementara... Baiklah kalau begitu... Namaku Genma Shiranui, aku kakakmu. Kamu adalah Shia Shiranui. Kamu terlempar ke dunia lain secara tidak sengaja saat kamu masih masih berumur 9 tahun. Saat berada di dunia itu kamu kembali ke wujudmu saat berumur 1 tahun. Seharusnya sekarang kamu berumur 20 tahun."

"Apa? Nggak mungkin... Jangan bohong..."

"Jadi kamu nggak percaya? Kamu butuh bukti apa?"

"Mana Papa dan Mamaku?"

"Papa dan Mama udah meninggal saat perang shinobi ke 2."

"Maksudku Papa dan Mamaku yang asli..."

"Ya, seperti yang udah kukatakan, mereka udah meninggal. Oh ya, orang yang menyerangmu tadi adalah utusan Orochimaru yang bernama Kimimaro. Orochmaru adalah seorang penjahat yg sangat dicari di dunia. Hmm... Bagus juga kamu menggunkan kalung itu... Rupanya aku pintar juga memilihkan kalung yang bagus untukmu..."

Aku melihat kearah kalung yang tergantung di leherku. Tiba-tiba aku ingat semuanya.

"Jadi kakak..." aku nggak bisa meneruskan kata-kataku.

"Rupanya kamu sudah ingat semuanya ya, Shia?"

"Iya kak..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kakak akan mengajakmu makan bersama di Ichiraku."

Aku pun ikut dengan kakak ke toko yang bernama Ichiraku itu. Aku masih tidak terlalu percaya bisa kembali ke kota kelahiranku. Konohagakure, atau yang bisa disingkat menjadi Konoha.

"Nah, sekarang kita sudah sampai. Ayo duduk. Teuchi-sama, pesan 2 porsi ramen..."

"Iya kak."

"Hai Genma-sensei..." kata seorang bocah berambut kuning.

"Hai juga... Kamu besok pergi bersama Jiraiya-sama ya?"

"Iya sensei. Eh sensei, dia siapa?" tanya anak berambut kuning itu.

"Oh ya, Naruto, kenalkan, ini Shia, adikku. Ia juga sama sepertimu. Ia juga _jiinchuriki _, tapi dia _jiinchuriki _ niibi, sedangkan kamu kan _jiinchuriki _ kyuubi..."

"Niibi? Kucing berekor dua itu? Bukannya niibi disegel di tubuh kak Yugito Nii?" tanya Naruto.

"Betul. Shia hanya mendapat sebagian chakranya saja, karena niibi yang sesungguhnya disegel memang di tubuh Yugito Nii." jawab kakak.

"2 porsi ramen sudah siap!" kata Teuchi.

"Nah kita makan dulu yuk kak... Naruto, makan dulu yaa..."

Pulang dari Ichiraku, kakak menyuruhku untuk mulai latihan besok. Aku setuju. Kata kakak, aku akan dilatih dg seorang jounin yang hebat, Kakashi Hatake.

Keesokan harinya, aku bersiap-siap untuk latihan pertamaku. Aku akan berlatih di lapangan 3. Kakak ikut mengantarku kesana. Disana belum ada orang sama sekali.

Setelah menunggu 1 jam, akhirnya ada juga yang datang.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Hai. Kenalkan, namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku akan melatihmu agar kau dapat mengendalikan kekuatan di dalam dirimu itu untuk kebaikan." Kata orang itu.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Kakashi... Ninja yang hebat itu..." pikirku.

Aku pun menjalani latihanku dengan sungguh-sungguh selama 2 tahun dan menyelesaikan misi-misi yang diberikan padaku dgn sangat baik, hingga aku diusulkan untuk mengikuti ujian chuunin. Aku mengikutinya dan berhasil dengan baik hingga tahap akhir, tetapi Orochimaru melakukan serangan ke Konoha sehingga ujian chuunin dihentikan. Tetapi aku dianggap layak menjadi chuunin sehingga aku dinobatkan menjadi chuunin. Tidak hanya aku, ada juga seorang anak yang dinobatkan menjadi chuunin sepertiku. Namanya adalah Shikamaru Nara.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm… Yang mana ya Shikamaru Nara itu? Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru Nara itu yang mana?"

" Oh itu lho, yang rambutnya diikat ke belakang."

"Oh, yang itu…"

Shikamaru Nara… Sepertinya dia jenius…

dan baik…

Apakah ini yang namanya _love at the first sight_?

"Shia-chan… Ayo cepat, sudah ditunggu sama yang lain loh…"

"Maaf sensei ."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Shia-chan…"

"Jadi, kali ini kita mendapatkan misi untuk melacak kegiatan akatsuki. Shikamaru, kau memimpin. Sakura, kamu di belakang, sedangkan aku dan Shia akan berjaga-jaga di tengah. Mengerti?" kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Iya sensei." Kata semuanya.

"Rupanya anak itu diikutkan misi ini juga ya? Hmm." Pikirku.

Kami pun tiba di suatu tempat yang tidak asing bagiku.

Ya, tempat aku diserang saat pertama kali sampai disini.

Bukk!

"Aduh . Maafkan aku…" Rupanya aku secara tidak sengaja menabrak Shikamaru.

"Ya. Lain kali hati-hati, kita bisa ketahuan nanti."

"Iya . Gomenasai Shikamaru-san ."

"Iya iya… Huh…"

Kami pun melanjutkan berjalan.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Kimimaro.

"Sensei! Itu Kimimaro, anak buah Orochimaru! Dan ada seseorang yang memakai jaket hitam denan motif awan merah… Jaketnya bagus **.** "

"Heh Shia! Jangan ngelantur!" kata Kakashi.

"Ma-maaf sensei ."

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka!" Kata Shikamaru

Akhirnya misi itu selesai.

Misi pertamaku bersama Shikamaru.

Selama 3 bulan aku berusaha mendekati Shikamaru, mencari tahu tentangnya, dan lain-lain.

Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak tertarik padaku.

"Shia, aku harus bicara sesuatu denganmu." kata Genma nii-chan.

"Apa nii-chan?"

"Sepertinya kamu menyukai orang yang salah."

"Menyukai?" kataku, bingung. "Jangan-jangan kakak tahu kalau aku menyukai Shikamaru…"

"Kamu menyukai Shikamaru Nara kan?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu kak?" aku berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kakashi memberitahuku. Kamu jauh terlalu tua untuknya, tahu!"

"Memangnya dia umur berapa? 13 tahun?"

"Ya, Shia! Dia berumur 13 tahun!"

"13 tahun?" pikirku "Memang itu satu-satunya informasi yang belum aku dapatkan, tapi…"

"Maafkan aku, Shia. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu."

"Tidak, kak. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf! Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Shia."

Tiba- tiba…

Tok-tok-tok!

"Hei Genma, katanya mau nonton bareng SAW 4 di rumahmu?" kata sebuah suara dibalik pintu.

"Iya! Katanya mau nonton, tapi dari tadi nggak dibukain pintu!" kata suara lain yang berada di balik pintu.

"Hah? Nonton SAW 4 bareng? Kau kok nggak diajak sih kak?" kataku.

"Ma-maaf Shia, sebenarnya aku ingin membaut kejutan dengan mengajakmu nonton bareng SAW 4…" kata Genma nii-chan. "Bentar ya Shia, aku mau bukain pintu dulu."

"Ya kak." Kataku sewot setelah pertengkaran singkat kita tadi.

"Oh ya, Shia. Kenalkan, Ini teman-temanku, Izumo Kamisuki dan Kotetsu Hagane."

"Halo. Aku Shia Shiranui…"

"Mereka sepantaran denganmu, jadi aku berharap kamu…" kata Genma nii-chan

"Dapat berteman dengan mereka kan kak? Hehehe…" kataku memotong.

"Iya, Shia…"

Kami pun menonton SAW 4 bareng…

Singkat cerita, (keliatan banget author males nulis panjang-panjang =.=") setelah beberapa tahun mereka berteman sangat baik…

"Asikk… Habis misi mampir ke toko dango dulu ahh… Sekalian beliin oleh-oleh buat Genma nii-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Izumo-kun & Kotetsu-kun..." pikirku.

"Mbak, dango nya pesen 30 tusuk ya…"

"Busett, banyak banget…" pikir mbak penjual dango. "Tapi lumayan lah, untung banyak… Jangan-jangan kalo bos tau nanti gajiku dinaikin lagi.."

"Hmm… nii-chan dapet 5 tusuk, Kakashi-sensei 5 tusuk, Izumo-kun 5 tusuk, Kotetsu-kun 5 tusuk, aku 10 tusuk… Hehe biarin kan belinya pake uangku =P"

"Ini pesanannya, mbak kunoichi…" kata mbak penjual dango tersebut.

"Makasih ya…"

"Makasih kembali mbak kunoichi (udah beli banyak hehehe *evil laugh*)"

First stop, apartemennya Kakashi-sensei.

Tok-tok-rok.

Terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam. "Eh bentar ya say, aku bukain pintu dulu, kamu ke dapur dulu aja ya…"

"Hah? Kakashi-sensei udah punya pacar? Masa sih?" pikirku, bingung.

"Kriett…" Pintunya dibuka oleh Kakashi-sensei.

"Oh, Shia-chan. Lama nggak bertemu…"

"Iya nih sensei, aku habis misi bawa oleh-oleh buat sensei, aku taruh di meja makan yang di dapur ya…"

"Hehe aku penasaran sama pacarnya Kakashi-sensei… Sapa ya kira-kira?" pikirku.

"E-eh disini aja, nggak usah repot-repot Shia-chan, kamu kan habis misi, pasti capek kan? Jangan berdiri terus, simpan tenagamu, nanti nggak bisa jalan pulang lho…"

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei lebay, nggak segitunya kali… Misinya gampang banget kok…" kataku. "Asik, sensei nggak bisa ngasih alasan lagi *evil laugh*"

Aku lanjutkan perjalananku ke dapur sensei.

Tiba-tiba…

Aku melihat Iruka-san.

"IRUKA? KAKASHI-SENSEI HOMO? 0.0"

"Wah kebetulan nih, ada Iruka-san, ini dango nya, dimakan bareng ya…" kataku sambil terpaksa menaruh sekantongan dango berisi 10 tusuk (yahh aku cuma kebagian 5 deh=.=") diatas meja makan sensei.

"Eh Shia-chan…" kata Kakashi & Iruka bersamaan.

"Ya, sensei. Ya, Iruka-san. Aku nggak akan kasih tau sapa-sapa. *evil laugh*"

Aku pun tersenyum penuh arti kepada mereka berdua. "Kalian terlihat cocok kok menurutku… Aku senang sensei sudah punya pacar…"

"Makasih, Shia. Tolong jaga rahasia kami ini baik-baik." kata Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-san.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-san." sambil berjalan keluar dari apartemen itu.

Next stop, apartemen Izumo-kun & Kotetsu-kun.

Sebelum masuk, aku dengarkan dulu pembicaraan mereka, supaya tidak terjadi kejadian seperti tadi lagi.

"Eh Kotetsu-san, kamu suka sama siapa?"

"Ya sama Shizune-chan lah. Kita kan udah pacaran. Kalo kamu, Izumo?"

"Sebenernya…"

"Sebenernya apa? Penasaran aku…"

"Ya sabar dulu dong…"

"Sebenernya, aku suka sama Shia-chan "

"APAAA? *shock*"

"Loh, Kotetsu-san kok pingsan sih? Emangnya aku sama Shia-chan kenapa?"

Setelah aku mendengar hal itu, aku putuskan untuk memberikan dango itu nanti,setelah aku pulang, supaya mereka tidak curiga.

Last stop, apartemenku dan kakak.

"Tadaimaaas- Lho, Tsunade-sama? Ada perlu apa kesini?"

"Iya, aku mau memberi kakakmu sebuah misi penting yang akan dilaksanakan besok, tapi ternyata dia sedang sakit, jadi…"

"Biar aku yang mengantikannya, Tsunade-sama."

"Tapi kamu kan baru saja selesai misi?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsunade-sama. Aku hanya butuh beristirahat sebentar kok."

"Baiklah, Shia-san. Datanglah ke gerbang jam 12 siang besok."

"Ya, Tsunade-sama."

Aku langsung berlari masuk, menuju kamar kakak.

"Nii-chan!"

"Shia… Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku hanya sakit demam biasa kok…"

"Demam? Bentar ya kak, aku minta obat dulu dari Sakura-san."

"Baiklah, Shia-chan. Oh ya, Shia-chan, besok kakak ada misi jadi…"

"Aku sudah menggantikan kakak dalam misi itu. Sekarang tidurlah!" kataku. "Dasar keras kepala!"

Aku langsung berlari ke apotek terdekat.

"Sakura-san, aku mau beli obat demam."

"Ya, sebentar ya Shia-san."

Tiba-tiba Izumo-kun muncul.

"Hai Izumo-kun. Cari obat untuk siapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku cari obat buat Kotetsu. Tiba-tiba dia pingsan. Kalo kamu?"

"Oh, aku cari obat buat Genma nii-chan. Oh ya, Izumo-kun, kamu besok ada misi nggak? Boleh minta tolong jagain Genma nii-chan nggak?"

"Oh maaf, besok aku ada misi. Aku suruh Kotetsu aja ya?"

"Nggak usah deh, dia kan lagi sakit. Kalo gitu, Sakura-san, Boleh minta tolong jagain Genma nii-chan nggak?"

"Maaf Shia-san, aku juga ada misi. Aku suruh Iruka-sensei aja ya?"

"Ya udah deh… Makasih ya Sakura-san. Aku pulang dulu ya, Izumo-kun. Oh ya, Izumo-kun, nanti ke rumah ya, ada oleh-oleh dango buat Izumo-kun dan Kotetsu-kun "

Saat aku sampai di rumah, kakak sudah berada di ruang tengah.

"Lho nii-chan, ayo istirahat, ini obatnya."

"Makasih ya Shia-chan, nii-chan udah ngerepoti kamu, padahal kamu kan baru pulang misi…"

"Ah nii-chan ada-ada aja, aku kan adik nii-chan, jadi harus ngerawat nii-chan juga, nggak cuma nii-chan doang yang ngerawat Shia… O ya nii-chan, aku bawa pulang dango lho, nii-chan kebagian lima, nih!"

"Makasih Shia-chan…"

"Ya nii-chan…"

"Eh Izumo-kun, ini dango nya, berdua ya sama Kotetsu-kun!"

"Ya, Shia-chan. Makasih ya…"

Keesokan harinya, aku pergi ke gerbang _Konoha_.

"Rupanya, Izumo-kun dan Shikamaru-kun juga ikut misi ini." Pikirku.

"Hai Izumo-kun! Rupanya misi kita sama ya..."

"Hai Shia-chan…"

"Dengar semuanya! Misi kita kali ini adalah menjaga gedung pertemuan para _Kage_ di _ Sunagakure_. Kita harus memastikan tidak ada yang memasuki gedung tersebut selain para _Kage_. Sakura dan Shino, jaga di gerbang utara. Shia, Shikamaru dan Izumo, jaga di gerbang barat. Tenten dan Neji, jaga di gerbang timur. Ino dan Kiba, jaga di gerbang selatan. Untuk kelompok yang anggotanya hanya 2, nanti akan dibantu oleh beberapa _ninja_ dari S_unagakure_. Mengerti?" kata seorang kunoichi bernama Kurenai Yuuhi.

"Ya sensei." kata semuanya.

"Ok. Ayo kita berangkat."

Sesampainya di _Sunagakure_, aku , Izumo-kun, dan Shikamaru-kun langsung menuju gerbang barat.

"Ok! Ayo kita jalankan misi kita!" kataku bersemangat.

5 jam kemudian…

"Hoamm… Aku bosan.." kata Shikamaru.

"Kapan ya rapat ini selesai? Hmm… Lama juga mereka…" kata Izumo-kun.

"Eh, liat! Ada orang mencurigakan tuh! Eh! Dia pake jaket akatsuki! Hey, teman-teman!" kataku.

"Hoammm, ada apa sih Shia?"

"Ada musuh, tolol! Dasar BAKAA!"

"Musuh? Ayo kita bersiap-siap!"

Tiba-tiba…

DUARR!

"Awas Shia! Ada musuh di belakangmu!"

"Hah?"

Jrattt!

Akupun menoleh ke belakang.

"I-Izumo-kun?"

Izumo-kun sudah berlumuran darah.

"IZUMOOOO-KUN! JANGAN MATI!"

"S-Shia, jangan pedulikan aku. Aku akan bertahan. Kalahkan mereka dulu."

"IZUMOO-KUN! BAKA! BAKAAAAAAAA!"

"Shia! Nanti saja bicaranya, sekarang yang paling penting adalah mengalahkan mereka." Kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah! Akan kubalas perbuatan mereka pada Izumo-kun!" tiba-tiba aku berubah menjadi monster.

Ternyata ninja yang menyerang gedung tersebut adalah Deidara dan Sasori.

Seteleh selesai membereskan mereka, akupun menghampiri Izumo-kun.

"Izumo-kun? Bertahanlah! Akan aku panggilkan Sakura-san! Shikamaru-kun, tolong jaga Izumo-kun!"

Aku langsung berlari menuju Sakura-san.

"Sakura-san! Tolong Izu…"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, Sakura sudah memotong kata-kataku.

"Maaf, Shia-san, tapi aku masih mengobati _shinobi_ lain. Sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana."

"Tapi, Izumo-kun dalam keadaan kritis!"

"Maaf, Shia-san. Aku tidak bisa mengobatinya sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, tolong ajari aku secara singkat cara melakukan pertolongan pertama sekarang!"

"Tapi Shia-san…"

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku! Yang penting aku harus menyelamatkannya!"

"Tidak bisa, Shia-san."

"Beritahu aku saja bagaimana cara kerjanya!"

"Baiklah Shia-chan. Alurkan saja chakramu secara lembut ke luka yang akan diobati. Semoga berhasil Shia-chan!"

Aku langsung berlari kembali ke gerbang barat.

"Izumo-kun! Bertahanlaaaah! Aku akan mengobatimu!"

"Shia-san.." kata Shikamaru "Dia sudah sekarat, tidak ada gunanya mengobatinya sekarang…"

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap melakukannya!"

"Percuma…"

Aku tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Shikamaru-kun.

"Oh Tuhan, tolonglah Izumo-kun…"

Akupun mulai mengalirkan chakraku secara perlahan-lahan di luka Izumo-kun.

"Bangunlah! Izumo-kun! Tolong bangunlah!"

Tanpa sadar, aku berubah menjadi monster lalu pingsan.

"…"

"….."

"Shia-chan…"

Akupun terbangun.

"Hah? Dimana aku? Mana Izumo-kun?"

"Shia-chan, Izumo-kun sudah pulih berkat pertolongan pertamamu."

"Genma nii-chan…"

"Shia-chan! Ceroboh sekali kamu! Mengahbiskan chakra ditengah-tengah misi yang membahayakan nyawamu! Ini semua salahku… Seharunya aku tidak membiarkanmu ikut misi itu. Ini semua salahku…"

"Tidak, nii-chan, ini salahku…"

"Tidak, Shia-chan, aku kakakmu. Seharusnya aku menjagamu dengan baik, bukan malah merepotkanmu… Maafkan aku Shia-chan, aku gagal menjagamu setelah oto-san dan okaa-san meninggal…"

"Nii-chan, kalau nii-chan gagal menjagaku dengan baik, mengapa sekarang aku bisa menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat?"

"Shia-chan…"

"Nii-chan…"

Tok-tok-tok

"Masuk." kataku.

"Shia-chan, aku bawakan bunga dan takoyaki nih… Eh, ada Genma-san…"

"Halo Shia-chan. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku kemarin…" kata Izumo.

Tiba-tiba Genma nii-chan mencengkram leher baju Izumo-kun.

"KAU! KAU YANG MEMBUAT ADIKKU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU!" kata Genma nii-chan, sambil mengayunkan tangannya kearah Izumo-kun.

"Ma-maaf Genma-san, a-aku…"

"NII-CHAN! HENTIKAN!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Shia-chan, aku mengerti perasaannya. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku mengalami hal yang sama." kata Izumo-kun.

"Tidak! Ini semua terjadi karena keinginanku sendiri. Akulah yang seharusnya kau perlakukan seperti itu, nii-chan."

"Shia-chan, tapi…"

Tok-tok-tok

"Permisi, hari ini Shia-chan sudah boleh…" kata-kata Sakura-san terhenti saat melihat Genma nii-chan mencengkram leher baju Izumo-kun. "Maaf menggangu.". Sakura-san pun berjalan keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-san, teruskan saja." Kataku.

"Tapi… Baiklah. Hari ini Shia-chan sudah boleh pulang. Oh ya, Genma-san, Izumo-san sedang dalam masa penyembuhan jadi…"

Genma nii-chan akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya


End file.
